A Love Story for Nico
by Alina of the Valley
Summary: When the son of Hades goes missing, its up to Percy the sone of the seas god, Jason the son of Jupiter, and the rest of the 7 to find him and bring him back before the g-ds declare war. What they find, it totally different from the torture and chains their minds imagined. WARNING: this is a yaoi, with possible smut between Nico and Josh (if you wanna know who he is, read on).


**Prologue**

**Fair warning: my spelling sucks. Enjoy! Comment is there is something special you want!**

Jason was not a happy camper. Being called to the big house for the second time this month had a tendency to upset the son of Jupiter. Especially when it meant dealing with a hangover wine g-d. The first-time he could understand, during last weeks capture the flag he had accidentally chard half the camp with a lighting bolt, that would have made his father proud. Since then, he had been on his best behavior taking care not to electrocute innocent camper. So for the love of Olympus, he couldn't figure out why he was being summoned.

"Maybe an apology," Piper suggests from Jason's right, "Y'know for yelling so much about the shock incident. They totally overreacted. It wasn't like anyone died."

"No way," counters Leo from his left. "They totally wanna bust me for filling the lack with motor oil. Jason whatever you do man, don't squeal!"

Jason and Piper rolled their eyes. "Fat chance," Piper announced.

"Oh please, glamor queen. Like Mr. D would apologies."

"Well Kyron migh-"

"Guys." Jason interrupted. "Look"

Approaching from the opposite direction was Percy, flanked by Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, who seemed to be beseeching Percy.

"And please Percy, don't tell them about the rudder spider in the Athena cabin." Pleaded Connor. "Or the time we slipped the entire Hypnos Cabin coffee before bedtime" begged Travis.

"Oh, I forgot about that one. It was so funny."

Leo pond-paced, "why didn't I thing of that."

"Enough" yelled Percy. "Or I'll tell Mr. D who gave his leopard leprosy."

At this the twins bolted. Probably to create more mayhem.

"G-ds of Olympus, those guys are geniuses," Leo praised.

"More like trouble makers," rejoined Piper.

"Did you get called in, too" Inquired Jason.

"Yeah. What do you thinks going on?"

"Don't know. Maybe a quest. Makes sense we're the two of the most powerful half bloods in the Alliance." Tried Jason

"But for what. And aren't quest supposed to have 3 members. If they wanted the three strongest demi-g-ds, who's the third"

"Nico, maybe. But he hasn't been seen in months. I'm getting worried."

At this the demi-g-ds grimaced. They mist the little oddball a lot. They were very protective of Nico, even more so after he came out to them, and made them all swear on the river Styx not to tell a soul until he was ready. In return, he promised to be more sociable with the other campers. Though he had more then his fair share of difficulties fitting in at both camps because of his lineage. Plus he couldn't connect with mortals due to his g-dly blood. It seemed to Jason, like the only people who cut him any slack were the dead.

Since the cupid fiasco, however, Jason started to slowly and sometimes (for Jason) painfully befriend Nico to the point were the lighting child saw himself as Nico's self appointed guardian.

_Someone's gotta look out for the kid. _

Jason turned to Piper and asked: "You think he's eating enough. The last time I saw him he looked half-dead."

"Uh… he always looks half-dead" Stated Percy.

"That's it, he's not allowed to leave camp anymore if he doesn't check in!" decreed Jason.

"Yo, Daddy Grace," started Leo, "chill out."

"Shut up, Leo!" snapped Piper. She turned to Jason taking on a reassuring tone."I'm sure he's fine and will check back in soon. Its sweet how your so fatherly."

"Well its not like Nico has a family or a home, people keep harassing him, at both camps…" Said Leo. "Oops, I promised Nico I wouldn't tell you that."

"WHAT! No wonder he hasn't been back! Who was it! I'll fry them." He said, as sparks popped at his clenched fist.

"Yo, sparky" Says Leo, "Like Piper said he's probably fine."

"See. If Leo agrees, I must be right. Now disconnect the current and take a deep breath"

"Okay." Said Jason, unclenching his fist. "But I'm still gonna fry them."

"Alright, if 'daddy grace' is dune being an overprotective parent, let's go into the big house, and get are quest already. It must be a big one if they called both of us." Announced Percy.

"After you" Jason said.

The air in the Big House, rippled with power, like the sky before a hurricane. As soon as the demi-g-d due entered the building, the doors slammed shut with a click.

"NO escape" Said Percy

"Like a horror movie" agreed Jason

_Approach,_ boomed a voice

"Mr. D" Percy asked hesitantly

_Approach!_ Rumbled the voice with impatience, this time louder.

"Think it's a trap?" inquired Jason.

"I say we blow a hole in the wall, and not stick around to find out"

_I said, Approach!_ This time an invisible force dragged the half bloods into the office of Mr. D. They landed on top of each other.

"Ah. Potter Jasmine, Jacob Grass, how nice of you to be dragged in." Said Mr. D, slurping some wine.

The duo glared at the voice, which was coming from the coach. Not the desk.

"Next time, when the king of Olympus tell you to Approach," the due turned to face the King of the g-ds, "for my sake approach!"

"My' lord" Jason said, scrambling up to knelt before his g-dly parent.

"Perhaps if you weren't so menacing, brother, our children would not be so deterred to 'approach'," Said a man with a trident to Zeus's right. Zeus glared at his brother.

"Father" blurted Percy, fallowing Jason's example.

"We meant no disrespect," said Jason, head bent in humility. His expression softened a little looking at his child.

"At ease, my son." The lord of the sky proclaimed. "Jackson, you can remain like that."

"Brother," the sea g-d grumbled. "You may raise, Percy."

"Great, now that your children are here, I want retribution," demanded as voice from the shadows. Making Percy and Jason jump to their feet.

"Do not rush to punishment, deer brother," Neptune chided. "We have yet to hear the boys answer."

"Wait, what's going on? Why does Hades want my head this time," asked Percy.

"Hades, is being pissy," said Zeus under his breath.

"Pissy. Pissy!" yelled Hades.

"Great, you got him started," grunted Neptune.

"I have been dishonored! My child's life hangs in the balance! Very well due to you. And you call me 'Pissy'!"

"Well, yes" said Zeus plainly.

"Brother, I should declare war on you here and now…" Hades said, shaking his fist.

"But you won't." interjected Neptune. "Because you swore on the river Styx to go Athena's our plan."

It took the half-bloods a few seconds to gather the gravity of the display before them. When it finally sank in what was going on they bleared in unison: "Are Nico and Hazel okay!"

The big three, remembering the half bloods were there, looked at the teens with interest.

"Well, that settles it," said Neptune, "Me and Zeus didn't do it."

"It proves nothing," spat Hades. "They must swear on the river Styx."

"We're not swearing anything until you tell us what's going on" demanded Percy. Then remembering he was addressing g-ds adding, "sirs."

"Ha, ha. That's my boy," said Neptune with a prideful smile.

Percy notably straighter happy to receive the praise.

"Please, father," began Jason, "tell us if are friends are in danger"

"Very well, my son. A few mouths ago, Nico di-Angelo, vanished without a trace. Normally, Papa bear over their" he pointed to Hades, who glared in response, "keeps tads on his brats. But one day, the kid completely disappeared. No trace of a life force or trail. Just gone. And Mr. Pissey" again Hades glared, "Blamed me and Neptune for his missing kid. As if I don't have better things to due then kidnap demi-g-ds. Anyway, he came up to Olympus demanding his brat, and when Neptune and me told him we new nothing he called up liers, really the nerve. And frightened to start a war."

"Then," said Neptune, "Zeus being a hot-head" now it was Zeus turn to glare "challenged Hades. Athena showed up and proposed a plan so here we are."

"So what's are part in this," Asked Percy.

"Simple," said Mr. D. "You and John are to retrieve the child of hades before the winter solstice otherwise the big, three will go to war and doom us all."

Jason and Percy looked at each other, and then at their parents.

"That's the jest of it," said Zeus.

"I wanted to say it," pouted Neptune.

The door burst open, and Kyron, entered with Hazel on his back.

"Sorry we're late" Stated Kyron. "Hazel's horse broke its leg, so I had to carry her all the way from San-Francisco."

Hazel looked alarm. "Percy, Jason why are you two-" she glanced over at Hades. "Father," she said, dropping to her knees.

Percy and Jason looked to Mr. D.

"I'm not repeating myself."


End file.
